halloween
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: our greens and reds are in for a surprise from our blues   *chaged it a bit*


Ok ok I know Halloween past but I want to tell this story ok lets begin

Bubbles : yes lets begin

Brick : your only like this cuz you know what the story is about

Bubbles: soooooo

Boomer,blossom,brick,butch,buttercup: we also want to know whats it about

Me: clam down and lets begin

On a full moon stormy Halloween night our green puff was planning something , she would think it would be funny, the pink puff wouldn't and the blue puff would be scared. The blue and pink puffs where watching a scary movie. Bubbles was hiding under her pillow and blossom had a bored expression. Buttercup crept near bubbles and then BOO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH was all that came out of the blue puffs mouth. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA was all the green puff had to say until buttercup what the hell is wrong with you and trying to scary bubbles blossom burst out ending buttercups laughter and bubbles screaming. Awwww come on blossom lighten up and have some fun come on its Halloween. I am aware of what today is buttercup. Then lighten up oh I know how about we call the ruffs over. No no and no buttercup the professor said no boys. Well does ne have to know was all our green puff said. Well ummm ummm no I don't think he does the pink puff said. Ok bubbles call the ruffs and tell them to come over the green puff commanded. Yes mam the blue puff said and grabbed her phone and called boomer

Yes said a somewhat deep husky voice said

Boomer its me bubbles

Hey bubbles so whats up

Me and the girls want you and your brothers to come over

Ummmmm ok HEY GUYSGET READY WHERE GOING TO THE PUFFS HOUSE we'll be there soon

Ummm ok

So what did he say burst out the green puff. That they will be here soon the blue puff told the pink and green puffs. Ok girls well lets go get ready spoke out the pink puff. Bubbles ran upstairs and into the a baby blue colored room came out with a baby blue tang top that says angel and some black pj shorts. She then ran into a baby blue door inside her room which was her bathroom.

Blossom walked up to her room which had a pink colored door. She grabbed a black tang top that says baby doll in bright pink letters and bright pink pj pants. Like bubbles she walked into a bright pink door which was her bathroom to take a quick shower.

Buttercup slowly walk to her neo green colored door and grabbed a baggy neo green shirt and some baggy pants. Like her sisters she walked to her neo green door to her bathroom.

Once all the puffs where don't they walked to the living room, Bubbles went and sat down on the couch while blossom and buttercup sat near the coffee table. The pink puff then got up to go get some snacks. Then the door bell rang.

Buttercup go get the door yelled the pink puff to her green sister

The green puff opens the door* hey guys come in

Hey bc said the green ruff

Sup was all the red ruff said

Hi said the blue ruff

Brick blossom is in the kitchen and bubbles is in the living room boomer

Ok said the blue and red ruffs

Buttercups p.o.v

Me and butch have something planed out for our blue siblings. I know it will be funny just got to wait

Hey butch did you bring the things

Yeah

Ok how about you go get ready

Sure why not butch leaves to buttercups room

Hey guys want to tell some scary stories

Ummm sure but where's butch said the red ruff

Ummmm in the bathroom was all our green ruff said

Hey bc will the stories be that scary asked the blue puff

Awwww is the wittle baby scared said buttercup in a baby voice

Im not scared bring it on

Well ok let me begin everyone sits down

Ok has everyone heard of the little bloody boy

No all the red and blue siblings say

Ok well there once was a little boy named danny. He lived near this land or on this land. One night while he was sleeping he heard these noses. That kept on saying 10/31 he didn't get it but on Halloween night he dressed up as a ghost and he got ran over by a car near his house. Poor little danny was all bloody and he didn't live to see another day. Now on Halloween he comes back for one hour around 10 pm to get his next victim. He is trying to find out who killed him

Bubbles was shakeing like crazy by this point. Buttercup only smiles she looks at boomer he is the same as bubbles. Bubbles looks at the clock 9:56 pm ummmm buttercup was that a true story was all the blue puff asked true as the deep blue little sis says the green puff. Then bubbles hears noises she gets closer to boomer.

Hey guys me and blossom are bored we are going out for a walk be back soon the red ruff tells them

It is now 10:00 pm and bubbles and boomer start to shake like crazy. More noises can be heard by this point. Hey guys im going to go cheek the noises ok says the green puff the blue siblings only nod a yes. Once buttercup gets to her bed room door. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP MMMMMMMEEEEEEEE was now heard.

Boomer what was that asks the blue puff

I don't know bubbles come on lets go cheek.

They go through buttercups door to find a trail of red cold blood on buttercup. Bubbles almost screams but boomer stops her. Be quiet the killer might still be hear he whispers into her ear. She nods they walk bubbles takes out her cell phone and send blossom a text

Blossom get back hear fast and I mean fast

Two mins later

Ok wat happened

Ill tell u when u get hear .

The blue siblings walk around when they hear something break down stairs bubbles knows tears will fall out soon. Boomer walks to the door and closes it gently. He sees bubbles tears fall out. Oh bubbles don't cry please begs the blue ruff. Bubbles nods and keeps quiet . they then hear foot steps comeing closer and closer . bubbles grabs boomers had and goes to the back of the room. She curls up into a ball next to boomer. The only thing boomer can do is hug her so he does. The steps come closer the door knobs starts to open once it does lighting flashes and the lights go out. Through the darkness they see a person in black with a knife. Bubbles and boomer have never been this scared before. Bubbles cant help it she screams .they both start to hear laughter. Then . Wh- what is going on they hear a young womans voice which it belongs to blossom. Bubbles gets up and runs up to blossom with one hand holding boomers hand. The light come back on.

Buttercup why would you do that asks the blue puff still a bit shaky.

Oh oh because it is funny.

Well ok guys how about we go down stairs by now its 11:00 pm

Hey bubbles brusts out

They all look at her yes

I want to tell a scary story can I she asks

Of course her green sisters tells her she also has a smile her sister never has asked that before in her life.

Rain starts to come down harder with more and more lightning.

Ok let me start. Ok have you heard of runny away anny. No they say. Ok

Once there was a girl named anny. Everyone loved her. And she loved everyone but she loved someone named Erick. He asked her to marry him but of course she said yes. On the night before Halloween while watching tv she got a video text. Once she watched it she cryed and cryed it was her fiancé kissing and touching a young woman with blond hair. She ran out in her wedding dress which was pure white. She found where that woman lived and broke in. she walked quietly and opened the door she had a butcher knife in her hand and just butcherd her head in. but before she could do that the young girl fought back now the dress was ripped horrible. At the end the dress was ripped and bloody. She whispered don't mess with my man and like she came in came out. When the police found the body anny was sitting watching the news. Erick came by on Halloween day because he wanted to visit her. She asked and asked questions. That night two men came and raped her then with the same butcher knife she used they killed her and left. Now around 12:00 pm she comes and trys to find Erick and her killers but if your not then she killes you and runs away to never be since again

Everyone is now scared even the green siblings are scared. Bubbles asks brick and butch if they can go buy some chips which they says yes.

While walking out side they see t a young very pale girl crying on the curb. They walk up to her.

Hey what wrong my name is brick and this is butch brick introduces him and his brother.

Hello my name is is kat and and I-i-I c-cant find him

Who

No one

Oh well come with us we'll take you to our friends house

Ummmmm ok

They get get back

Who is she brick blossom asks him

Oh this is kat and we found her crying so we brought her here.

Ummmm ok is all her answer

She looks at kat* why is your dress ripped blossom asks

Oh that it's a costume

Oh ok

Kat looks around and sees boomer she blinks twice and her eyes show a sigh of lust. She walks up to him

Hi my names kat may I ask what your is

Yeah hey it boomer my name is boomer.

Oh well hello boomer.

Hey boomer blossom asks

Yeah can you go cheek on bubbles.

No ill go kat bursts out. I mean I want to meet everone

Ok says blossom. Kat walks to bubbles door then comes out

When is she comeing down asks bc

Oh shes fine but she wont be comeing down for a while a long while. She turns to boomer and smiles but sees that he is worried and frowns. *Thinks so he likes that bubbles chick*

Hey im going to go cheek on bubbles boomer says while he goes to her room. Quietly kat goes right behind him. Round 12:30

Hey where's kat blossom says slince

And boomer buttercup adds

Maybe there up in bubbles room butch suggests. They nod and walk up to her room only to find some crying the open the door to find kat holding a butcher knife and bubbles and boomer in a bloody mess.

What the hell happened here butch screams.

I did it kat says. He loved her not me but her she adds

What are you talking about brick asks all confused

Boomer he loved bubbles while I loved him I loved him she screams

And you had to kill him they ask her.

Yes yes I did if I didn't he wouldn't love me she gets up and walks closer to them. She whispers I love him and my name is anny not kat. Everyone is scared by now. They run outside only to see that she is fallowing them

Run faster brick yells at them he grabs blossoms hand and tell her bloss I love you now if we die just to let you know

Brick I love you too but know is not the time to ask me out on a date

Butch is already grabbing buttercups hand and she doesn't object. They run but come to a dead end . don't kill us blossom says with tears going down her bright pink eyes. I loved him and now he's gone the girl whispers. But im im not going to kill you no im not why would I. a smile comes across her face. They all look confused im bubbles. She takes off the wing and shows her perfect blond hair. Then boomer comes out of no where.

Why would you do that buttercups screams

Because you scared me tonight to how about we go home.

Yeah ok buttercup rolls her eyes until butch grabs her hand them and there siblings walk hand in hand back home. the last couple to walk are the blues only to smile and they both whisper good night sweet dreams and don't let anny get you.

oh i dont own anything


End file.
